


Not So Bad

by tariana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: using (sort of) this prompt: J2 first-time - first Christmas living together and throwing a party, being all domestic, with Chad being a random drunk, Tom baking cookies and Jared putting mistletoe everywhere just to annoy Jensen.





	Not So Bad

Jensen could take Christmas or leave it. It's all a bunch of commercialized bullshit anyway – a way for Hallmark and toy companies to make money. 

Jensen knew Jared loved all that shit – trees with stars on top, Santa hats, and the music, good lord. Jared had played Christmas music for the past month solid (and probably would for several weeks after, too, just to prolong the joy, and Jensen swore that if he heard “Blue Christmas” one more time he'd maim someone. Preferably the person who wrote the song, if they aren't already dead by some other person's hand. 

And the damn mistletoe – it was like Jared caught a last minute sale at Mistletoe R Us or something, because there was mistletoe everywhere, in every doorway, even the bathrooms, and also at random places around the house – hanging from the ceiling fan in Jensen's room, for example, and on the hook where Jared keeps Sadie and Harley's leashes.

Jensen had to be very careful to make sure he knew where all the mistletoe was, relative to him, at all times, because he did not want to get caught under it and have to kiss Jared. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Jared, oh no. Rather, it was more like he wanted to kiss Jared entirely too much and wasn't sure what his reaction would be if he actually did. He suspected it'd be something embarrassing, because the thought of kissing Jared? It was a really, really nice thought and Jensen really wished that Jared wanted to kiss him, too, only for real instead of silly pretend mistletoe kisses. 

Except Jared had never given Jensen any indication that he really wanted to kiss Jensen, and Jensen knew he couldn't be trusted to act normally if Jared actually kissed him, mistletoe or not, and Jared would find out that Jensen... well, Jensen wasn't exactly sure what he felt for Jared. It was somewhere between “want to jump your bones” and “want to spend the rest of my life with you” and Jensen figured he didn't need to get any more specific than that, because either way, they weren't feelings that you should have for your best friend.

So, it all boiled down to the fact that Jensen pretty much hated Christmas (or rather all the crap that came with it – the family part was nice), and Jared totally loved all of it. So Jensen wasn't surprised, when he got home from his family's house a few days after Christmas, to see a big, decorated tree in the living room, mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, and Jared bounding down the stairs wearing a Santa hat. Evidently, no one had told Jared it was after Christmas now, or if they had, the message hadn't gotten through.

Chad was a surprise, though. Jensen didn't know if anyone ever got used to Chad, so surely no one could have faulted him for not expecting Chad.

He sat with his legs tucked under the coffee table, a bottle of Jim Beam in one hand and a tube of white icing in the other. As Jensen watched, Chad took a swig from the bottle, set it down, and meticulously applied the icing in a slightly wobbly line along the edge of a large pierce of gingerbread. He carefully moved the gingerbread into place, completing the walls of a house.

Chad looked triumphant and then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Take that, you motherfucker.” 

This was just before one of the walls of the house fell outward, the others collapsing after it in rapid succession.

“Well, shit,” Chad said petulantly.

“You better just eat it, man. It's never going to stay.”

Jensen spun around to find Mike standing on the bottom stair. He walked over and picked up one of the walls, ignoring Chad's squawked, “Hey!” of protest, and took a huge bite. Then he carefully set up the walls of the house again, and they stayed perfectly.

Chad made an unhappy, disbelieving noise and took another drink.

“Welcome to the nuthouse, Jen,” Mike said with a wry smile.

“I live here,” Jensen replied. “I know how crazy it is.”

Jensen started toward the kitchen, which was certainly on his list of “top places to look for Jared,” but he didn't get into the kitchen, because he nearly collided with Tom. Tom, who was wearing oven mitts and carrying a cookie sheet (they owned oven mitts and a cookie sheet?) which was laden with what appeared to be sugar cookies (Tom knew how to bake?).

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. And that wasn't taking into account the fact that Tom was wearing a white, lacy apron.

Jensen just blinked – the apron didn't go away -- shook his head, and carefully picked a cookie up off the tray, still managing to burn his fingers.

Jared leaned around the doorway and said, “Gotta kiss Tom for that, y'know.”

Shit. Jensen looked up, and saw a slightly bedraggled sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door frame.

Tom just grinned. Jared just grinned.

Shit.

Jensen leaned in and gave Tom the driest, peckiest kiss he figured he could get away with and still have it be called a kiss, then stole another cookie and retreated to the living room, where Chad had once again managed to knock over the walls of his gingerbread house and had evidently given up completely and decided to eat the evidence of his horrible failure at gingerbread house building.

Jensen sat on the couch, and Chad plopped down next to him and offered him a piece of gingerbread. Mike came and sat next to him. Then Tom came and sat next to Mike, practically on Mike, which left Jared nowhere to sit but squeezed up next to Jensen.

Eventually, a hockey game was found on TV, liquor was produced, and there was a lot of yelling at the TV, mostly from Mike and Chad. Jensen wound up drinking more than he should have, which meant he wasn't watching for random mistletoe like he should have been, and when he walked out of the kitchen door on his way back from getting another beer, he was confronted with a bundle of the stuff held above his head in Jared's large hand.

Jensen whimpered. He'd been so careful, all this time, to avoid the mistletoe, to keep himself firmly away from it. And it surely wasn't fair having mistletoe around after Christmas, anyway, was it?

Somehow this was all Chad's fault, Jensen was sure of it. That should be a rule of life: somehow, everything is Chad's fault.

But now Jared was standing there, mistletoe in hand, and he was looking at Jensen expectantly. Jensen thought, what the hell am I gonna do now?

Jensen licked his lips nervously, then leaned up, figuring he'd do a repeat of the pecky kiss with Tom earlier. Surely that'd make Jared happy and he'd go away --

Oh. Maybe not.

And for someone who just wanted a silly mistletoe kiss, Jared was really kissing Jensen, licking gently into Jensen's mouth, the hand that wasn't holding the mistletoe cupping the back of Jensen's head.

Jensen might have made a really girly noise, but if he did, he wasn't admitting it to anyone, and there wasn't anyone to witness it so it was as good as not true.

“Holy fuck,” Jensen dimly heard Chad say. “Jesus Christ, all that stuff on the Internet about you guys is true?”

Okay, well... there was someone to witness the girly noise, but he was totally going to corner Chad and threaten to kill him if he ever breathed a word about it.

Just as soon as he got done kissing Jared, at least.

All this Christmas stuff? 

Not so bad after all, Jensen thought. Definitely not so bad.


End file.
